


The Janitor's Closet

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hated each other. But little did they know, that spending some time in the small janitor closet would lead them to one of the greatest discoveries of their life.orChanyeol and Kyungsoo discover each other's secret and things happen.





	The Janitor's Closet

"What the fuck?" Kyungsoo exclaimed as he suddenly bumped into something big yet warm and solid.

"Can’t even fucking watch...Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked in confusion as he stumbled backward due to the force of impact.

"What did you expect? Oh Sehun?"

"Shut the hell up, Do, its fucking dark in this damn corridor."

"Because it's fucking midnight! What the hell are you doing up this late, Park? Looking for a place to hide your porn stash?" Kyungsoo asked with a smirk, looking up in the direction he thought Chanyeol was in as he groped in his pocket for his phone.

"Shut up, Do! I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around for a bit," Chanyeol replied, also reaching for his phone. "What the hell are you doing out this bloody late?"

Kyungsoo turned on the flash, squinting in the sudden light, and then drawing it in the direction of the taller male. "I think you’re unaware of the fact that I’m the dorm supervisor for this session and unlike you, I was fulfilling my duties. I was doing my rounds in-fact when you ran into me. I should lodge a complaint against you for attacking me!”

Kyungsoo smirked; annoying Chanyeol was too much fun. Seeing the taller man all red with fury was a daily dose of entertainment for him.

"You midget! Why would you fucking do that? You ran into me just as hard!"

Kyungsoo continued smirking and shrugged nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I can and you can't?" He pointed out with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"Fucking asshole," Chanyeol mumbled, finally locating his phone and turning on the flash.

"Giant oaf" Kyungsoo shot back, now sneering at Chanyeol's appearance. While Kyungsoo was fully clothed in his night uniform, Chanyeol stood before him in nothing but a pair of low-slung, black sweatpants and a thin black t-shirt, with his hair in complete disarray. But in reality, it gave him a bit of a just-fucked look that Kyungsoo found quite attractive, but like he’d ever admit that aloud.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to hurl more insult at the smaller man, but Kyungsoo sprang forward with the quick reflexes of a catcher and clamped his hand tightly over Chanyeol's mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Someone's coming."

Chanyeol pulled his mouth away from Kyungsoo's hand and nodded curtly in understanding. He quickly turned off his flash and put his phone in his pocket before moving closer to Kyungsoo to stand in the light.

"Follow me, Park" Kyungsoo hissed, tiptoeing along the corridor with Chanyeol right behind him. Kyungsoo quickly found what he was looking for as the footsteps grew closer behind them. He quickly grabbed a door handle and shoved Chanyeol inside. He followed the taller man into the tiny janitor closet, but unfortunately tripped on a bucket and nearly landed on his face. With reflexes as quick as Kyungsoo's own, Chanyeol quickly caught him, but the smaller man’s phone slipped and landed on the floor, making the entire place complete dark.

"Fuck!" he groaned into the darkness, steadying himself and leaning against the wall across from Chanyeol in an attempt to get away from his touch. He failed, however, because the closet was so tiny that even with both of them pressed against the opposite walls, their legs were still tangled together and his head bumped into Chanyeol’s solid chest whenever the taller man inhaled.

"Why this closet is so fucking small?" Chanyeol grumbled, trying to steady his breathing and hoping that his Claustrophobia doesn’t show up here. He really doesn’t need Do Kyungsoo of all people to witness one of his greatest weakness.

"What did you expect? A fucking palace?" Kyungsoo mocked.

"Shut the fuck up Do Kyungsoo! I don’t need your snarky mouth. I already have enough to deal with!" Chanyeol replied hotly, clearly aggravated.

Kyungsoo was silent for a few moments, thrown off guard by Chanyeol's reaction. The taller man would always reply to his snark no matter what. But seeing how he completely dismissed his words, made Kyungsoo ponder. Maybe what he heard was really true. Park Chanyeol was indeed a claustrophobic.

"So you really are claustrophobic?" he finally asked.

"Should I give you a medal for it?" Chanyeol replied sarcastically. “The whole school knows already.”

Kyungsoo went silent again, unsure of what to say. Here he was, trapped in what must be the tiniest janitor closet in all of the school with his arch-nemesis, and he somehow found himself feeling sorry for the taller boy.

He knew how Chanyeol had gotten his claustrophobia. It was during the freshman years when the taller man was found trapped inside a toilet for a whole night because of some seniors. It had been a mess at that time with the taller being terrified of even sitting in the classroom. He had really looked pitiful back then but nowadays he does seem like he’s recovering.

No, No! He shouldn’t think like this. He shouldn’t feel sorry for Chanyeol. He should think about how Chanyeol always makes him suffer and annoys the hell out of him. He shook his head, trying to make the hateful feelings surface again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Damn Chanyeol.

"Anyways, why in the world are you hiding?" Chanyeol asked, bringing Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Why the hell are you hiding? Wouldn't the teachers expect you to be out since you were on patrol?"

Holy shit, the man had a point.

"I...I just...fucking hell, I haven't got a clue, okay? I just felt like I should be hiding, I don’t know why, and now I'm stuck in a fucking janitor closet with you of all people."

"Like hell, I want to be stuck here with you!” Chanyeol said, his breathing becoming shallower, making it obvious that he was quickly growing weary of the dark, cramped space. “I think we’d be able to get out of here now…”

"Right," Kyungsoo replied, blindly reaching for the door handle, but finding nothing. "Oh, fuck."

"What? Fuck what?" Chanyeol asked nervously.

"The door’s locked! We're fucking locked in here!"

"What? No! This can't be happening...oh my God, it's happening all over again!" Chanyeol was clearly starting to panic, Kyungsoo could tell. His voice had clearly gotten higher and he was moving around quite a lot, shifting nervously against the wall. “No-no! Please tell me we're not stuck in here!"

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, abandoning his tries to unlock the door to tiptoe and grab what he hoped was Chanyeol's shoulders and shake them. "Calm the fuck down! It's just a closet. We're still in school and I’m here okay? You’re not alone…Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us, all right?"

"Y...yeah...o…okay," Chanyeol replied with a shaky breath, trying his best to count his breaths and calm down.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, snatched his hands away from Chanyeol, suddenly realizing what he'd been doing. What had made him try and reassure Chanyeol instead of antagonizing him, he had no idea. But now he definitely needed to pretend like it had never happened. Like a cat who falls off of something. Lick your paws and act natural, maybe no one noticed. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the wall, completely unaware how his leg had settled itself snugly in between Chanyeol's legs.

"I fucking hate this," he groaned, bouncing his leg in frustration. "Why do I have to be stuck here with you off all people? Seriously why did I get fucking confused and suddenly thought that I'm supposed to hide from someone I didn't need to hide from, and now I'm stuck in a fucking small janitor closet with Park Chanyeol, and the fucking door is locked! Great!!"

"Um…Do..?" Chanyeol asked tentatively, moving farther against the wall, and trying desperately to stop the groan from slipping off his lips as Kyungsoo's bouncing leg rubbed against a certain part of his body that he really didn't want to have to deal with right now.

"I fucking always end up in shit like this!"

"Do?"

"Why is it that I always get fucked up in the ass?"

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol exclaimed suddenly, deciding that using the first name might be his best option for getting the smaller boy's attention. If he didn't stop rubbing his leg against Chanyeol's crotch right now, things were going to get even more awkward for the both of them. His excessive use of the word 'fuck', plus the phrase 'fucked up the ass' wasn't helping either. Chanyeol had a terrible kink when it came to dirty talk, and just a few phrases like that could have him hard as a rock...he really needed to stop Kyungsoo now.

"What?" Kyungsoo exclaimed, startled by Chanyeol's use of his first name.

"Stop moving your stupid leg!" Chanyeol said with a desperate tone to his voice. While he and Kyungsoo were both openly gay, they truly hated each other. And in all honesty, Kyungsoo was the last person on the face of the planet Chanyeol wanted to make him hard.

"What the hell are you talking...oh," Kyungsoo's leg immediately stilled as he got the hang of the situation. "Oh, fucking hell."

He suddenly felt like he should apologize to the taller man, but of course, his ego wouldn't let him. His head dropped back against the wall as he let out another loud sigh of frustration.

"Once again, I’m always fucked up in the ass!"

“Stop saying that…" Chanyeol said, his voice almost coming out with a whimper.

"What, fucked up in the ass?"

"Y...yeah."

"C'mon Chanyeol, Be a man! I know you can curse better than that." Kyungsoo answered with a scoff. Why was Chanyeol suddenly becoming like his mother?

"That's...that's not it," Chanyeol replied nervously, trying his best to not become hard. Every time Kyungsoo swore like that, it was like shock waves were being sent through his entire body, and there was no way to stop it. He was such a sucker for dirty talk.

"Then what's it? You don't like hearing 'fucked up in the ass'?"

"No...It’s not like that...I just…"

"I mean, you’re gay right? Hearing ‘fucked up in the ass’ shouldn't be that big of a deal for you. Wait…Don’t tell me you’re some kind of gay prude?"

"Will you please stop…" Chanyeol groaned through gritted teeth. Too many erotic images were now swimming in his head as his dick continued to throb inside his pants.

"But what I’m saying is true! We truly are fucked up the ass since we...oh. Ohhh!" Kyungsoo stopped suddenly for the second time as his leg accidentally brushed against Chanyeol's rapidly hardening dick. "Oh my fucking God!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Chanyeol stammered in obvious embarrassment, trying to squirm farther away from the raven head, but only succeeding in grinding his member into Kyungsoo's leg.

"That turned you on, didn’t it?" Kyungsoo asked, now grinning wickedly into the thick blackness.

"I...yes," Chanyeol mumbled reluctantly, thankful for the darkness that kept Kyungsoo from seeing his blazingly red face.

"Oh my God, that turns you on!" Kyungsoo exclaimed again, now almost gleeful with childish delight. "The ace pitcher of SM High gets turned on by dirty talk...who would have thought it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Do" Chanyeol growled, his stubborn dick still growing.

"So that’s why you’re being like this huh? You're fucking hard, aren't you?" Kyungsoo asked, still grinning.

"Fine! Yes! Yes, I am fucking hard, now would you leave me the fuck alone?" Chanyeol shot angrily, trying desperately to get away from the smaller man but failing terribly.

"Oh my God," Kyungsoo said again as another thing dawned on him. "You're hard because of what I said. Oh, shit! I’m the one who made you like this!"

There was an awkward pause as Kyungsoo tried to wrap his head around what had just occurred. Unfortunately, the only thing that seemed to understand anything was his dick, which was also starting to harden.

"I did this," he repeated, his voice suddenly changing as he realized what he could do to Chanyeol just by talking to him. Park Chanyeol, the hottest guy in all of SM high, the guy Kyungsoo had been secretly eyeing for years, was hard because of what Kyungsoo had said.

"You're hard for me, aren't you?" He asked, his voice suddenly becoming deeper and smooth as butter. Now that he knew the kind of power he had over the silver-haired boy, he was going to drive him mad.

Chanyeol said nothing, just shifted around uncomfortably as his body reacted to the change in Kyungsoo's voice.

"You're hard for me, aren't you? I said 'fucked up the ass' and you thought of fucking me in the ass, didn't you? You have a kink for dirty talk and I made you wet, didn't I?"

Chanyeol bit down hard on his lip, trying not to make a sound as Kyungsoo's sultry voice filled his head. Everything he'd said was true, Chanyeol was throbbing in his pants, just from a few words from his arch enemy.

"You're rock hard, aren't you, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo prodded, sliding his leg back between the taller man’s legs.

Chanyeol nodded sheepishly, forgetting that Kyungsoo couldn't see him.

"I can't hear you, Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo purred, moving his knee ever so slightly against Chanyeol's member.

"Y...yes," he gasped at the contact.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...you made me hard. Really, really hard," Chanyeol whispered shakily, silently hoping that Kyungsoo would move his knee again.

"You want to know something, you dirty boy?" Kyungsoo growled, his own dick now throbbing at the strained sound of Chanyeol's voice and the hardness of the boy's huge length against his knee.

"Yes," Chanyeol said breathlessly.

"Yes, what?" Kyungsoo asked teasingly, moving closer to Chanyeol than he'd ever thought possible, his lips now just brushing against his collarbone.

"Yes, please," Chanyeol said, trying to grip Kyungsoo's waist to pull him closer, but failing.

"You made me hard too," Kyungsoo growled into Chanyeol's neck, pressing his erection against the silver head's hip.

"Oh, God…" Chanyeol moaned, a dull thud indicating that his head had hit the wall behind them.

"Yes…" Kyungsoo hissed, again starting to move his knee against the taller man’s dick, painfully slowly. "You made me hard, just like I made you hard. You want me bad, Don’t you Chanyeol?"

"Yes," Chanyeol admitted, his blazingly red face hidden by the darkness of the closet.

"And I want you too, you dirty slut" Kyungsoo husked, continuing his leg's movements as he pulled off his jacket and let them fall to the floor. "Do you know all the things I want you to do to me?"

Chanyeol shuddered as images flooded his mind.

"No," he said quietly, a bead of sweat running down his neck.

"Should I tell you all the things I want?" Kyungsoo asked, groping around in the dark until he found the hem of Chanyeol's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

"Yes...please, Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol gasped as a soft hand was dragged across his muscular chest.

"Such a good boy…You remembered your manners…" Kyungsoo teased with a smirk. He started moving his leg a little faster as he traced the hardened planes of the silver-haired boy's sexy body.

Chanyeol groaned before choosing to fumble with the buttons on Kyungsoo's school shirt, yearning to touch the soft flesh of the smaller man.

"Trying to take my shirt off already, are we? You want me naked against you, don't you, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo purred into his neck, nipping at some sensitive skin.

Chanyeol gasped as he pushed Kyungsoo's shirt down his arms.

"I bet you do because I want you to be naked against me. I want you naked and on top of me as you thrust into me with that big of dick of yours. I want you to make me moan and scream your name. Want you to fuck me so hard that I come without touching…" the smaller man said silkily, slowly, and deliberately, allowing his shirt to fall from his body and quickly reattaching his hands to Chanyeol's torso, pulling him down.

"Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol breathed softly as he grabbed the smaller man’s waist to pull him closer. He ran his hands over the soft flesh, squeezing, teasing until a small moan slipped out from the smaller man.

"You know what else I want you to do? I want you to bend me over a table and open me up with those thick and long fingers of yours…" Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth as Chanyeol rolled one of his nipples between his fingers. He'd never been so hard in his life. He needed friction against his dick like never before, but he was so enjoying his power over Chanyeol. It was so rare to see The Park Chanyeol falling apart in his knees like this.

"Yes, Kyungsoo…I want to do it so bad…" Chanyeol hissed, pulling the smaller man closer than ever and rolling his hips against Kyungsoo's knee.

"You know what else I want?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to undo his own pants with one hand and trying to feel the sensation all over his body as the taller man kneaded his ass. "I want you to suck me off right here, make me moan and writhe as you engulf me completely with that hot mouth of yours. I want you to make me cum because I’m hard as fuck and it’s all your fault…"

"Oh, fuck…Soo" Chanyeol moaned, bucking his hips against Kyungsoo's knee. The smaller man would have grinned seeing the condition of the taller man, but he was too fucking horny to feel very triumphant, at this point. Quickly, he kicked off school pants and pulled down Chanyeol’s pajamas as well.

"I want to take you back to my room and have my way with you...maybe I'll bind you to a chair and suck you until you almost cum, then stop, just to start the whole thing over again until finally, you cum so hard I think the chair will break."

Chanyeol moaned again as he felt a pair of hands on his boxer-clad hips. He'd never felt so turned on in his life, he was tenting the front of his boxers like never before and he could feel the pre-cum leaking from the slit. He could feel a burning in his lower abdomen, and he knew that he could only take so much more of Kyungsoo's verbal torture before he exploded, even if Kyungsoo actually touched him or not.

"I want you to touch me everywhere. I want you to fuck me against this wall, in the shower. I want you to fuck me everywhere in this school. Fuck me until I can’t even stand properly. Fuck me until I feel empty without your dick inside me Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo told the taller man, ignoring his whimper of protest when he removed his knee.

He knew what he was about to do was a bad idea, but the aching in his belly and the throbbing of his dick had gone on long enough. He gripped Chanyeol's hips tightly and rolled their hips together, grinding their dicks against each other and drawing a strangled cry from Chanyeol's lips.

"Fuck Chanyeol…" he hissed, his eyes dropping closed. "Oh, fuck yes! I'm going to grind my dick against yours, Chanyeol. And I'm going to do it hard because I've never needed to cum so badly in my life."

"Oh fuck, yes!" Chanyeol exclaimed in response. "Yes, Soo, please!"

Spurred on by the fact that Chanyeol had just called him by his nickname again, Kyungsoo began thrusting their hips together roughly, growling filthy things into Chanyeol's ear the entire time as the taller man kneaded his ass.

"I want you to….uhh…lick my hole…nghh…and make me cum with it…I want you to be…Shit…rough with me…want you to manhandle me…Shit Yeol…"

"Oh...ohh, yes. Oh, Soo!" Chanyeol moaned, unable to do anything but moan and grip the smaller man’s ass as tightly as possible as he roared towards a searing climax.

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Up. In. The. Ass."

"Oh, God!"

"Fuck me Chanyeol…Fuck me so hard…That I won’t be able…Walk for a week…Pound into me so hard…that I’m unable to stand on my own…Make me moan and beg Chanyeol…"

"Ahh...oh shit, Kyungsoo!"

"Do you feel…what you're doing to me, Chanyeol? Fucking hell, I'm so close..."

"I...I...'m so fucking close, Kyungsoo...so...fucking...close."

"You're going to...cum in your boxers...you naughty, naughty boy," Kyungsoo panted, trying to keep control of his body. He was fighting a losing battle, however, as he could no longer control his wild thrusts. He could feel his balls tightening with his impending climax, and he fought desperately to keep it at bay.

"Oh, fuck, Soo...Kyungsoo...oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chanyeol arched off the wall and into him, his grip bruising on Kyungsoo's ass as he teetered on the edge of oblivion.

"Chanyeol! Oh, fuck...Chanyeol, I'm going to cum...In my boxers...and it's all...your fault...you slut! You…have…to…repay…me for..this!"

"I...you...gonna...can't...fuck, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol screamed, arching back and tensing up as he came.

"Chanyeol...I...I...fuck!" Kyungsoo cried, pulling Chanyeol down and suddenly crashing his lips on the taller man as he came harder than he'd ever come before in his life. Their dicks continued to grind together as they rode out their orgasms, hot, sticky, wet patches growing on the fronts of their boxers but never slowing them down. After what seemed like years of blinding pleasure, Kyungsoo finally pulled away from Chanyeol's now-bruised lips and gasped for breath like a dying man.

"Bloody fucking hell, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol gasped as he collapsed against the wall, shaking uncontrollably.

“That was…” Kyungsoo panted as he tried to control his breathing. “Wow…”

“I didn’t know you had a kink for dirty talk Park…” Kyungsoo said after he had collected his breath. He leaned back and stared at Chanyeol who was still trembling a little.

“I didn’t know you were a bottom, Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol pointed out when he finally managed to calm his erratic breath.

“You don’t know a lot of things about me Park…” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking away. He didn’t know why it felt so bad to say this. It was given since they were enemies, but it still ached to admit it out loud.

“The same goes for you too..”

“Not really!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “I know how you take your coffee and I know you love takoyaki. I also know that you love rilakkuma and you’re a fan of 2NE1…”

Kyungsoo stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. He flushed instantly and looked away, thankful to the darkness for hiding his blazing face. He can’t…he won’t let anyone find out what he has hidden for so long.

“Oh…” Chanyeol mumbled feeling dumbfounded. He just didn’t know how he should answer this. “So..you..like me?” he asked because that was the only reason possible for Kyungsoo to know all of this.

“No..it’s not like that…” Kyungsoo lied, looking down.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh at the adorableness of the smaller man. He leaned forward and caged the man in his arms before swooping down to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

“It’s definitely like that…” He answered against his cheek. “I would love to take you out for a date Kyungsoo but before that let’s get out of here.”

“Why..?” Kyungsoo asked through the daze. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Park Chanyeol was asking him out for a date.

“Because I need to fuck you hard…” the taller man husked against Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo had never tried to open the door this fast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. I don't know how many times I used the word 'fuck'. I probably used it too many times. I love dirty talk so I tried writing a whole fic based on it. Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and if you like, leave a kudos.
> 
> See you all soon!


End file.
